Rui's Audino
Audino is a Pokémon owned by Rui, and previously by Ian. She is the sixth Pokémon Rui obtained in Unova and her sixth overall. She is the fifth Pokémon Ian caught in Unova, and his fifty second overall. Pokémon Tales: N With Ian In Vs. Audino, Audino travels a forest looking for foes to train against. It beats up wild Pokémon until discovering Iris. It forces Axew out of a battle and wrestles with Druddigon. However Audino uses Work up to overpower and defeat Druddigon. It then battles against Ian. It defeats Victini, Snivy, Drilbur and Oshawott in quick successsion. The battle with Snivy reveals it is female. Her last battle was with Tepig, and while she initially had the advantage, Tepig activated its ability Blaze and learned Flamethrower. Audino finally fell after a day of battling, Ian capturing it. In Vs. Zebstrika, Audino is used in a rotation battle against Elesa alongside Drilbur and Snivy. Audino battled Zebstrika, Emolga and Tynamo at one point. Zebstrika was too strong for it while Emolga was too fast. She helped to overpower Emolga for Snivy to defeat it. She used her enhanced hearing to track Tynamo's movements and land the finishing blow on her. She is defeated by Zebstrika. In Vs. Battle Sub, Audino is used to battle a Hiker's Amoonguss on the Battle Sub. Amoonguss used the subway car to avoid Audino's attacks and land heavy blows. Audino tracks it and defeats it with one Flamethrower. In Vs. Cryogonal, Audino was used alongside Cilan's Dwebble to battle Zinzolin's Cryogonal and Aldith's Watchog. Audino's powerful Flamethrower helped keep back Ice Beam, but Dwebble was frozen by an Ice Beam. Vanillite took its place in the battle, and eventually Audino's Healer ability kicked in and defrosted Dwebble. The battle ended as Dwebble landed the finishing blow. In Seed of Reality, Audino teamed up with Druddigon to stop Sapphire Weapon from charging at them. The two strike but barely manage to hold it back. In Vs. Galvantula, Audino stood up to Iris' Heatmor, preventing it from stealing more food. The two had a sparring match off screen. In Vs. Scolipede, Ian used Audino to fend off a Scolipede. Ian later offered it to trade to Rui for her Zorua, which he did. With Rui After being traded to Rui, she chose it to battle 3 Scolipede. She initially didn't listen to Rui, refusing to battle. Her Healer ability activated and healed some poisoned Pokémon. Rui's Solosis uses Skill Swap to obtain Healer to keep healing other Pokémon. Rui snaps at Audino, garnishing her respect. Audino assists in fighting off the Scolipede. In Shadow of Oblivia, Audino is chosen to battle Blue Eyes' Feraligatr at the Sky Fortress, eventually defeating it. She later used Heal Pulse to heal the Pokémon attempting to keep the Sky Fortress from falling. In Vs. Throh, Audino battles Marshal's Throh, but is slammed into the snow and ending the battle. Audino then used her enhanced hearing to locate Iris. In Vs. Seismitoad, Audino used Heal Pulse to reduce the severity of Ian's burns. In Vs. Crustle, Audino battles Georgia's Beartic in the Shopping Mall 9 tournament. Audino's Frustration attack was weaker than usual, allowing Beartic to overpower her and defeat her. Rui buys a TM27 in order to teach it the move Return. In Race Against Time, Audino and Druddigon team up to fight and destroy Team Rocket's Meowth Mecha. In Vs. Deino, Audino and Zorua learn TM27 Return. She shows mastery of the move, replacing Frustration. In Vs. Zekrom, Audino was used to fight the Shadow Triad, attacking their Scolipede. In Vs. Hydreigon, she is seen holding off Krookodile until the group retreats from the collapsing castle. Audino made a cameo for lunch in Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Tropius, Audino helps heal a wild Tropius. She later uses her strength to throw Pansage into the air to rescue Tropius, then assists in creating a Fire wall to repel the swarm of Ninjask. Audino made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Personality Audino is different from others of her kind in that she loves to battle and is overly aggressive. She has no problem fighting any type of foe and inflicting as much damage as she can. This includes powerful Pokémon that fight back and weaker Pokémon that can't. She doesn't listen to trainers who don't have her respect. When traded to Rui, she refused to listen until she earned it. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Rui's Pokemon (PT)